Drakonas Dienos
by Bri Nara
Summary: Feliks, a knight whose biggest wish is to slay a dragon, hears news that a dragon settled near a village. When he goes to slay it, however, he becomes friends with a vagabond named Toris. Fantasy AU. Dragon!Lithuania and Knight!Poland
1. Charge

_They say that the best cure for writer's block is to start something new. Plus, this was a neat idea and I love LietPol. I don't own Hetalia, blah blah blah._

* * *

Toris scrambled away as fast as he could. A glance behind him reminded him of the pursuers after him. Between the trees he could still see the bright glows of the torches that the villagers held.

"I think I saw it go this way!"

He weaved between the trees as well as he could. His bare feet scratched against the dirt and the roots of the trees as he ran. His arms were bruised from the many collisions he had. His chest burned with exertion.

 _I have to hide! I have to hide!_ Toris thought as he leaned against a tree for support.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted exactly what he needed.

A cave. Cover. Salvation.

He stumbled into it just as the villagers emerged from the trees.

"Where'd it go?"

"I don't know! It just up and vanished!"

"There's something moving over there! This way!"

The shadows on the walls of the cave shifted to the other side. Toris slumped against the wall of the cave and let out a sigh of relief. He was safe.

For now.

He looked around the cave. There was plenty of space and it seemed... cozy. Okay, maybe that wasn't the proper word but he would be able to work with it until he was caught again.

He went to the very center of the cave's floor. He curled up as comfortably as he could. Then he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Feliks looked around at the other knights surrounding him. Elizabeta, the only person in the entire training camp that was interesting to talk to, was standing all the way in the front. They were all gathered on the training grounds staring up at their captain. Feliks was in the middle of the crowd so he was practically out of view.

So he put a hand on his cheek and sighed at how utterly boring this speech was going to be.

"My fellow knights," Ludwig shouted down at them. "We have a situation."

"Like, when do we _not_ have a situation?" Feliks snarked beneath his breath.

"It appears that there is a dragon that has settled near the village," Ludwig explained.

That was when Feliks perked up with interest. A gleam filled his eyes and his lips quirked up.

"I want everyone to be on their guard. No one is to go alone and _no one_ is to confront it directly until I come up with a plan." Ludwig saluted his men below. "Dismissed!"

All of the knights saluted back at him. "Yes, Captain!"

The crowd dispersed and Feliks made a beeline toward Elizabeta. She paused when noticed him, then waved him over with a smile.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully.

He looked her in the face with bright eyes. "Lizzie, I will do whatever you want for the rest of my life; I just need you to, like, _please_ take over my patrol shift tonight."

She stifled a laugh. A grin spread across her face. "You're gonna fight the dragon, aren't you?"

" _Gawd_ yes, I'm gonna fight the dragon!" Feliks answered. "This is, like, the only reason why I join these drab knights! I _need_ this!"

She placed her arms behind her head. "Well..." she said teasingly. "Since this is _so_ important to you, I _guess_ I could take over just _one_ shift."

Feliks launched himself into a hug. "Oh my god! Thank you thank you thank you thank you-"

She carefully pried him off of her. "Hurry up and get out of here before Luddy notices," she said with a laugh.

He eagerly dashed out with his sword over his shoulder.

 **Okay, this was a cute little idea I'd already had in my head for a while and I finally have enough energy to start so...**

 **Review, please**


	2. Sword

The dragon's den was rather easy to find. The jagged mouth of the cave stretchered up the side of the hill; nearly as high as the trees. The morning light disappeared into the cave like it was being eaten up by a hungry maw.

Feliks pressed his back against the hillside with his sword in his hand. He took deep breaths to calm his pounding heart. The excited grin on his face, however, wasn't going away any time soon.

"Okay, Feliks..." he whispered to himself. "You can do this. This is what you've been waiting for." He gripped his sword tighter. "Just go in there and, like, do it." His trembling legs stayed planted on the spot. "Just go!"

He threw himself off the spot and into the cave. He froze when the sounds of his plated armor reached his ear. He cursed under his breath that his extra protection might end up being the death of him. So, he very slowly and carefully proceeded forward so his armor wouldn't make as much noise.

The dragon's den, surprisingly, was bare from what he could see. There were no bones. No hint of a treasure hoard. While Feliks was grateful for less obstacles in his way, it made him uneasy to think of how much room the dragon had to accumulate such things.

He paused.

There was a glint of green a few more feet in front of him. Noise that was just in the background was finally brought to his attention. Feliks realized that the noise was the dragon snoring.

The dragon was practically on a silver platter for him.

That wasn't the way he wanted to fight it.

He walked up to it without muffling the sound of his armor. The dragon blearily opened up its eyes. It wasn't really looking at him yet so Feliks tapped his plated leg with the flat of his blade. The dragon's eyes weren't filled with awareness until it jumped to its feet.

"Hey." Feliks held up his blade up to its throat. "Now that you're awake, we can do this right."

The dragon narrowed its eyes and filled the cave with a guttural growl. It raised itself up to its full height. It reached out one of its paws and swatted Feliks away with the back of it. It slightly flinched when the knight's back crashed against the wall. It turned its back to him with its tail swishing behind it.

Feliks pushed himself back to his feet. He thanked his lucky stars that his armor protected his back as well. He rushed forward with his sword raised. He was promptly stopped by the dragon's tail slamming him against the wall.

When Feliks ran at the dragon a third time, he was lifted by the back of his armor. The dragon held him carefully between its teeth. Feliks flailed in its grasp but to no avail. In fact, he heard deep and breathy rumbles behind him. The knight's face turned red with embarrassment once he realized what it was.

"Don't you _laugh_ at me, you overgrown lizard!" he shouted at it.

The dragon finally stopped laughing and approached the front of its cave. It whipped its head back then swung it forward. It released Feliks from its mouth upon swinging forward, sending him flying. It looked on with a satisfied grin at the gleam of armor fading in the distance.

* * *

Feliks landed in a tree. More specifically, he was hanging by his ankle.

"Stupid freaking dragon!" he said indignantly. "I've still got time to show it what I'm made of! Then it'll be sorry!"

He hacked off the branch of the tree and made his way back to the cave. As he walked there he thought over how he would actually do this. He wasn't going to soil his family name with a sneak attack, that was for sure. Maybe he should actually try _dodging_ this time around, that seemed helpful. Hitting it in the face with his sword might be an option if it picked him up again...

He charged on up back to the cave with his sword in hand. By the time he made it back, day had faded into night.

"Hey! Dragon!" It didn't seem to be at the entrance. He hit the wall of the cave with the hilt of his sword, making an echo throughout the stony hole. "Come on out! I, like, want a rematch!"

His whole body tensed up when he heard the slightest bit of movement. His eyes shifted to the direction he heard it come from; there was a huge boulder that something could be using for cover. He slowly approached it. His grip on his sword tightened. He quickly jumped around it and raised his blade to attack.

"Wait!" The cowering figure before him threw his hands up in surrender. "Don't hurt me!"

Feliks stopped mid-swing. He put his sword back in his sheath and looked down.

On the ground in front of him was a young man dressed in rags. His brown hair framed his face. His cheekbones were visible on his half-starved face. He looked around my age and not a day older. His fearful green eyes were locked on the blade on Feliks' hip.

"Hey," Feliks said gently. He bent down to the other's level so that he wouldn't seem as intimidating. "Easy. I'm not gonna, like, hurt you. You just surprised me. What's your name?"

He swallowed hard. "T-Toris. My name is Toris."

 **I finally finished this chapter! It took forever!**

 **Review, please!**


	3. Meet

"What are you doing here?" Feliks asked him quietly. "Don't you know it's, like, _super_ dangerous out here? I was fighting a dragon here earlier!"

Toris brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His eyes still never reached Feliks' face. "I can tell. You were calling for it. If it's dangerous, then why are you here?"

"Well, for me it's different," Feliks said proudly. "Because I'm, like, a knight and stuff."

"I can tell that too..." Toris murmured. His eyes flicked back to the sword for a moment before they went to the floor again.

"So, I'll ask you again," Feliks said a bit more sternly this time. "What are you doing out here?"

Toris squeezed his legs tighter. "I... I needed a place to stay for the night."

"I take it you're not from the village then," the knight stated.

Toris nodded.

"Look, there's a knight's training camp nearby," Feliks started. "And a knight's job is to, like, help civilians and protect them and all that good stuff. So, since you obviously need a place to stay if you think a _cave_ will do... Why don't you come back with me-"

"N-No!" Toris' eyes widened at his own outburst. His body somehow grew stiffer. His hands went up to cover his mouth. "I-I mean... No, thank you... I-I don't deal well with c-crowds... or, well, people in general..."

Feliks raised his eyebrows. "Now that _I_ can tell."

Toris' lips quirked up into a smile for just a moment.

Feliks shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "Well, it's not like I can, like, stop you from camping out here. Buuuut..."

Feliks reached into his boot and pulled out a dagger. Toris could, for a moment, see his eyes reflect off the blade. Feliks held it out to him, hilt-first.

"The least I can do is, like, make sure you have something to defend yourself with."

Toris hesitantly took the blade from him. He frowned at it before placing it beside him on the ground. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Feliks gave him a huge smile.

Toris shyly returned one.

"Now, uh, before I go," Feliks looked out the mouth of the cave, "do you know where the dragon might've gone? This cave is kinda close to the village."

Toris shrugged his shoulders. "No. It could've flown anywhere. And it's too dark to go look for it now-"

"Oh god..." Horror struck Feliks' face as realization dawned on him. "Lizzie's gonna _kill_ me. Or Ludwig. Whichever one realizes how late I am first."

"Who?" Toris asked.

"My friend and my commanding officer. I gotta go, like, _now_."

Feliks rushed toward the cave's entrance. Then he realized something and skid to a halt.

"By the way, my name's Feliks! Feliks Łukasiewicz!"

With that, the knight left.

Toris placed his chin on his knees. "Feliks, huh?" he said quietly with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Feliks instinctively flinched when he saw how _furious_ Elizabeta was. The two were alone in the barracks, so he knew exactly what she was going to bring up. She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him up to her face.

"Do you have _any_ idea how late you are?!" Elizabeta hissed at him.

"Like, _super_ late?" Feliks asked meekly.

With that, she let go of him. Elizabeta fumed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What took you so long? I thought that dragon might've killed you!"

Feliks snorted. "A dragon? Kill _me_? Lizzie, please. I thought you had more faith in me than that."

"Then what happened?" she asked.

"So, you see what happened was..." Feliks began. "I totally _fought_ the dragon."

"...It kicked your butt, didn't it?"

"Not so much _kick_ as much as _flung_."

She held back a laugh. Feliks playfully gave her a shove.

"What happened to being worried that I died!"

"That was before I imagined you flying through the air! Screaming your head off!"

"You're horrible."

She smiled innocently at him. "That's why you love me, right~?"

Feliks' annoyance finally relented. His face broke out "Yeah."

"FELIKS!"

They both jumped at the voice and glanced over to each other.

"Ludwig!" they squeaked in unison.

They ran off toward the source of the voice, mentally preparing their excuses as they went.

 **I read over my old fics recently and found a little oomph that I needed to finish this chapter.**

 **Review, please.**


End file.
